1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication system, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for mapping and spreading data symbols in a mobile communication system.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, when quadrature phase shift keying (QPSK) modulation is used in a 3G mobile communication time division duplex (TDD) mode, physical channel mapped binary information is mapped to one symbol by 2 bits according to characteristics of the QPSK modulation, and the mapped symbols pass through a channelizing process and a scrambling process. Here, a spreading process including the mapping and scrambling processes has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,047.
However, mapping tables and complex number multiplications are required for performing the symbol mapping, channelizing and scrambling processes. Therefore, operation processing time and complexity of software and hardware of a mobile communication system both increase.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.